


Come On

by Setaeru



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Boarding School, Cock Slut Dean, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Omega Dean, Panty Kink, Pet Names, Professor Castiel, Punishment, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Student Dean, belt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setaeru/pseuds/Setaeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"So tight," Novak murmured, cupping the back of Dean's head and rocking his hips lightly. Dean shivered and clenched around him, lips parting enough for Novak to slip his tongue into Dean's mouth. "Ride me, puppy, come on," he whispered into Dean's mouth. Dean dropped his head, nose pressing against Novak's left clavicle. He lifted his hips up, lowering himself slowly and gasping at the feel. "Good boy, just like that. Fuck my cock, little one. Mm, fuck..."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://setaeru.tumblr.com/) Ask Request: _"Omega Dean being a bad student during a class at boarding school and alpha Castiel bending him over and spanking him over his desk after class to teach him a lesson, with sex over Castiel's desk. Thanks :)"_
> 
> i'm so shameless omfg im so sorry
> 
> Unbetaed, unread, forgive me and enjoy! <3

Dean stared at the ceiling, bouncing his leg to the beat of Stairway To Heaven. His music wasn't too loud, in fact, it was quite soft compared to most of the time he listened to music. He could still hear his teacher's gravelly voice droning on and on at the front of the room, talking about... er... something that had to do with something history related.

He pulled at his dark red tie, feeling uncomfortable and choked. He wished class was over so he could finally go to his dorm and strip and sleep. God, he was tired. Who knew school was so exhausting? Oh, wait. _Every fucking student ever._

Dean glanced at the teacher, taking in his charcoal grey suit and deep blue tie, messy hair and thin black rectangular glasses. His history professor was kind of hot, and it certainly wasn't fair. He looked away, out the window at the few students who didn't have class and were hanging out in the quad. He sighed, wishing he could be there with them.

His eyes fluttered, sleep tempting to take over his body. Dean licked his lips and looked around the room again, finding almost everyone working on something in their grade eleven history textbooks and professor Novak sitting at his desk. He turned away again and leaned on his fists, elbows resting on the hard surface of his desk. He closed his eyes and listened closely to the ending lyrics of Stairway to Heaven, finding himself immediately soothed.

* * *

Dean jerked up at the loud smack, earbuds falling out as panic set in. He gulped at the ruler pointed at his face and looked around the room, cheeks turning red when he noticed everyone staring at him with mixed expressions of amusement and annoyance and curiosity. Dammit all. He looked at the ruler again, following it to a thin, white knuckled hand and further to a... a charcoal grey covered forearm. Oh, fucking hell.

Dean looked up at Novak, biting his inner cheek to keep from saying or doing anything. Novak's eyes shown with anger and irritation, his lips pressed thinly together and jaw clenched visibly. "Mr. Winchester," Novak began, lowering the ruler and letting his arm hang at his side. Dean swallowed thickly. "Class will be over in less than five minutes. You will stay and join me to discuss your... behavior."

Novak turned away and started walking back to the front of the room, only to pause as another student laughed and said unintentionally loudly, "By 'discuss your behavior,' he means 'beat your ass bloody.'" Dean watched as Novak turned on his heel, staring at the student with dark brown hair.

"So kind of you to inform him of this, Mr. Bass," he said blandly. "Please stay after class so I can _repay you for that kindness._ " Novak smiled mockingly at Bass' flushed face, turning away again and walking to his desk. The bell rang the moment he reached it but he didn't turn around as the students began to gather their bags and put their work away. "Have a good day," he said as the students began to leave.

"Bye, _Clarence_ ," a dark haired female said, winking at Novak before slamming the door shut behind herself, not waiting for Novak's response.

Dean wrung his hands nervously under the desk, wondering what kind of punishment Novak would really give him. He'd never been caught doing anything bad before - not to say he hadn't, but he'd never been caught. Would Novak really 'beat his ass bloody' or do something different, worse?

"Bass, come here," Novak said, shrugging off his blazer and tossing it over the back of his chair with an almost elegant flick of his wrist. He removed his cufflinks, pocketing them, and rolled his cuffs to his elbows, raising a brow towards a shifting Bass.

"Winchester got in trouble first! Shouldn't he go before me?" Bass protested, eyes darting around nervously.

"Alphabetical order, Mr. Bass," Novak sneered again, eyes twinkling. "B comes before W, in case you forgot."

"But-"

"And even if I went by first names. A still comes before D," Novak continued. "Now get up here and take your punishment." Bass reluctantly stood and dragged his feet all the way to Novak's desk, gulping loudly before bending over, hands resting on the top. "Twenty by hand. Unless you wish to make it ten with the cane?"

"Twenty, sir," Bass muttered, shifting from foot to foot. Novak stepped up beside him and lifted his hand. Dean watched with parted lips as he smacked it down on Bass' ass, sending the boy forward and forcing a cry of pain from his lips. Dean felt his stomach turn. He'd never been spanked. He winced as Bass cried out again as three more hits landed on his ass.

Dean turned away, clenching his hands and closing his eyes, trying to ignore the cries and smacks that echoed through the room. God, he wondered how he would fair. What if he was louder? He was so extremely glad that his surname began with a W.

It was quieter now.

Dean opened his eyes and looked at the front of the room, where Novak stood with a hand on Bass' shoulder, saying something quietly to the teary eyed omega. Bass nodded and said something in return, hiccuping and rubbing at his eyes. Novak patted his back gently and walked towards Dean, stopping by Bass' desk and picking up his already packed bag. He walked back to Bass and handed it to him, saying something that made the kid smile weakly.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Aaron," Novak said, waving slightly. Bass nodded and shuffled out of the room, shutting the door behind himself. Novak sighed softly and turned to Dean, leaning back against his solid oak desk, eyeing Dean. "So, Mr. Winchester," his voice was almost painfully blank.

"So?" Dean cleared his throat, looking down at his fingers nervously.

"Sleeping in class. Listening to music. Ignoring me," Novak said slowly. "You're not really a bad student, are you, Dean? I've never heard anyone complain about your behavior." Dean shrugged, picking at the hard skin on the side of his left thumb. "What made you think that today would be a good idea to do this in my class? Hmm?"

He shrugged again.

"I want an answer, Dean," Novak sounded slightly annoyed now. Fuck. Dean's heart thudded roughly in his chest, his stomach clenching with his fear. Novak huffed. "Come here." Dean shook his head, staring at his shaking hands. What did he do to get out of this? Sleeping in class wasn't even that bad of a thing! Or... or listening to music... or ignoring the lesson... "Dean." It was a warning.

He couldn't let himself be spanked though. Not today. Not now. Now when he was wearing- he glanced at his crotch, chewing the soft skin of his inner cheek. Dean saw Novak's pants beside his arm and flinched, turning his head away. "I'm sorry," he muttered, wincing at his cracking, weak voice.

"I understand you're sorry, Dean," Novak said quietly. "But apologizing doesn't ensure it won't happen again. This is your first time disobeying rules, and it will be your first mark of disobedience in your school folder, but that doesn't mean you get to get off with a warning. You need to be punished, Dean, and I'm going to do so. Please stand up and bend over my desk at the front of the room."

"I can't-"

"You can," Novak stepped back and turned slightly to face the front of the room. "Stand up and walk to the front of the room. I would hate to have to make you, Dean," Novak sounded utterly calm and patient and it wasn't fair. None of this was fair. " _Dean Winchester._ "

His eyes burned with tears, and he slowly stood, shuffling his feet to the front of the room, painfully aware of Novak's soft steps behind him. Dean stood where Bass had moments before, staring at the oak desk with hatred. "Please," he tried. "I'm sorry, Mr. Novak." He glanced to the left, looking at Novak's face.

Dean felt his own face turn red the moment he saw the stern look in Novak's eyes. He dropped his gaze to the floor and looked away, eyes welling up with tears. "Bend over the desk, Dean," Novak said, stepping a foot closer to him. Dean shuffled forward, feet touching the edge of the desk backing, and bent over, hands reaching across the surface and fingers curling over the edge of the desk. He trembled as a hand touched his back, keeping him down and in place, and another hovered over his ass.

"Please don't- Ah!" Dean jumped at the sharp hit to his left ass cheek, tensing and staring at the empty space of wood between his forearms. He clenched his ass for just a second, the spot Novak hit pulsing. It was more shock than anything that made him cry out, the hit hadn't even really hurt; actually, Dean kind of... enjoyed it? Maybe... maybe he was just... warming up? Another hit landed on his other cheek. "Ngh-"

Dean bit his lip and dropped his head to the desk, arching his back and sticking his ass out more. Novak paused, making a quiet - almost thoughtful - noise. He slapped the middle of Dean's ass, right over his fluttering hole, with a hit that was three times harsher than the last two. Dean moaned loudly, cheeks reddening with embarrassment as he felt his cock rapidly harden in his panties.

This wasn't supposed to feel good, was it?

Three more slaps landed on his throbbing ass in quick succession, each sending a tremor of delight straight to Dean's cock. He whined softly, rocking back into the air, almost eager for another smack.

_Smack!_

_Smack!_

_Smack!_

_Smack!_

_Oh, God,_ he thought, whimpering as he felt a thin trickle of slick leave his hole. Why had he been so reluctant earlier? Why had no one told him that a spanking felt so good?

"Please, Mr. Novak," he gasped, clenching his ass and rocking on his heels. His cock twitched between his legs, pushing and rubbing against his tight panties, trying to escape from the confines of his pants. Dean heard Novak inhale sharply, and shivered at the deep, almost purring, growl the alpha let out. "Pretty please."

Dean gasped as he was yanked up, shuddering as he felt Novak press up against his back and bury his nose in Dean's neck, breathing heavily. Fingers fumbled with Dean's pants, undoing the buckle and pushing down the zipper, the button popping open. Dean wiggled his hips, feeling his pants slide down his legs and pool around his feel. Novak lifted Dean's buttoned shirt up, pushing him over again.

Novak's cock pressed firmly against Dean's hole, erect. Dean closed his eyes and clutched at the oak desk, shaking his hips and grinding back against Novak's thick cock. "Fuck," the alpha swore, stumbling backwards and letting go of Dean.

"Alpha," he whimpered, arching his back as much as he could and presenting his panty clad ass to the man. Dean heard the jingle of a belt and shivered as smooth leather brushed over his thighs, moving up to his ass. He jerked roughly as the belt smacked down harshly on his ass, the hit actually hurting but feeling so, _so_ good at the same time. "Please, please, please-"

_Thwack!_

_Thwack!_

Dean mewled at the hits. Novak dropped the belt to the floor and yanked him up by his school blazer, ripping it down his arms and tossing it to the side. He smoothly unbuttoned Dean's shirt, pulling it off as well and dropping it to the floor. "You have the prettiest little panties, Dean," Novak purred in his ear, biting the lobe and worrying the flesh between his teeth.

Dean glanced down at his bright peach colored lace panties, making a shy little noise and turning his head away. Novak bit his neck, sucking and licking at his skin, fingers removing Dean's red tie. "Mr. Novak," he ground against the alpha's cock, hole leaking out a steady stream of slick, his panties soaked.

"Such a dirty boy," Novak snarled, hands sliding into Dean's panties, squeezing his ass. His fingers dipped between Dean's cheeks, middle finger rubbing lightly over his wet hole. Dean moaned and felt his knees weaken, reaching back and clutching at Novak's shirt. "Absolutely filthy." The tip of Novak's finger slipped into his hole then pulled away, his hand sliding deeper into Dean's panties; fingers ghosting over Dean's perineum and then his balls, grasping his cock and pulling it back between his legs.

Novak massaged his cock gently, milking out little drops of precum that further wet his panties. "Ah," Dean swallowed dryly, panting softly and squirming. "S'good, s'good-   _Alpha_ , ple-ease-" Novak pulled his hand back to Dean's hole, rubbing over his rim while his other reached down the front of Dean's panties and began stroking his small cock firmly.

"Shh, shh," Novak's chest rumbled with a pleased growl. "I want you to come for me, little puppy," Novak cooed into his ear, licking the shell lightly. Dean whined and rocked into his hand, rubbing his hole over Novak's wet fingers desperately. "Good boy, so good. Just like that." He purred slightly at Novak's encouraging, pleased at the praise, and worked harder as he felt a familiar tightening in his belly.

Dean was most definitely no stranger to all forms of masturbation. Or even sex. He'd had plenty of it with other boys and girls, of course, they had all been young alphas and betas with still developing bodies. Novak was certainly fully developed and he probably had a cock, at least, twice the size of anyone Dean's ever been with.

He groaned at the thought of Novak splitting him open on his cock, taking him slow and deep, fucking him until he couldn't walk, or even think, straight. "S'close, s'close," he trembled desperately, turning his head and nuzzling his nose against Novak's throat. " _Alpha_ ," he sobbed pitifully, struggling to come, to go over that little edge.

"Come on, pup, come for me," Novak murmured, squeezing his cock and swiping his thumb over the sensitive head.

Dean arched and cried out softly, thick semen shooting out the tip of his cock and messing the inside of his panties. He moaned, bucking into Novak's hand as he rode out his orgasm. Novak pulled his hands from Dean's panties, lowering the back of them to just below his ass cheeks. He spread Dean's cheeks apart and ground his cock against his hole. "Oh, God, alpha-"

"You have a pretty little pink hole," Novak said, sounding slightly distracted. He let go of Dean and stepped back, clothes shuffling. Dean dropped forward and glanced over his shoulder, mouth watering as he watched Novak deftly remove his tie, letting it slip between his fingers and flutter to the floor. He smiled slyly at Dean, slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

Novak shrugged out of his shirt, dropping it to the floor and stepping closer as he unbuttoned his pants. He let go of his pants and reached forward, grasping the sides of Dean's panties and pulling them down his legs to his ankles. Novak pressed his index finger to Dean's hole, rubbing it over his sensitive muscles before carefully pushing it forward and working it inside of him.

Dean turned his head away, resting it on the desk. His ass eagerly swallowed up Novak's long finger, insides clenching around the alpha's finger, he rocked his hips, feeling him slip out then back in. He moaned quietly as Novak pushed another finger into him, just as careful as before as he worked it in and out, spreading him.

"Come on, come on," Dean growled. "Fuck me, alpha."

"Patience, little pup," Novak chuckled, pushing a third finger inside of him, this one bringing a slight burn with it. The slight pain disappeared quickly though, as Dean adjusted to the three fingers. Novak worked them in and out of him, spreading his hole and loosening him for his cock. Dean wiggled desperately, cock hardening again, and he made a frustrated noise as Novak ignored his prostate.

"Come on," he whined, pulling away and feeling Novak's fingers slip out of him. "Fuck me already!"

"So desperate," Novak laughed at him, pushing open his pants and pulling his cock out, stroking himself lightly. Dean licked his lips, staring at his cock with hungry eyes. Dean was so fucking right. He was huge!

"Come on, come on, come on, come on," Dean urged, slick leaking down his leg. Dean closed his eyes as he felt the head of Novak's cock rub over his hole, his slick making the slide extra messy. "Dammit, Mr. Novak!" He almost stomped his foot with frustration. Almost.

"Impatient," Novak clucked his tongue. Dean would have made a retort, something clever, but Novak started pushing inside of him and he completely lost the ability to think anything but _'oh, god, yes, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me-'_

He mewled as Novak stretched him impossibly, sliding in slowly, letting him adjust to his size. Dean breathed out heavily when Novak was finally completely in him, his knot pressing against Dean's rim. He was going to die if Novak put his knot in him. Be ripped in half. Really.

Novak gave him twenty more seconds to adjust then began rocking his hips, pulling out then sliding back in, gaining an inch or two each time he pulled out. Dean moaned loudly, arching and meeting the alpha's little thrusts. "So big," he whined, clenching tightly around him and bucking his hips, cock twitching and pulsing. 

Novak pulled out almost all the way, grasping his hips and holding him tightly. "Ready, little omega?" he teased, amusement clear in his tone. Dean growled back at him, sneering slightly. Novak smirked and slammed into him, brushing his prostate.

"Oh, fuck me!" Dean shouted, jerking up, nails digging into the wood of the desk. "Shit, shit, shit," he gasped, moaning as Novak fucked him slowly, deeply. "F-fas-st-er-r, f-fa-ast-ter," he stammered, bucking desperately. Novak complied, fucking in and out of him faster, and a little harder. "Dam-mit," Dean panted.

Novak pulled all the way out, waiting long enough for Dean to get frustrated, then snapping his hips forward. Dean moaned lowly, pawing at the table as the alpha pounded in and out of him, almost merciless with his thrusts. It was almost brutal the way he slammed into him, jerking him forward and sending him into the table more than once. Dean loved it.

Novak slipped out of him and pulled him away from the desk, spinning him around. Dean blinked at him in confusion, clenching his ass. "Wah?" His teacher knelt and pulled Dean's socks and shoes and pants off, pushing them to the side with his foot as he stood. Novak grabbed his hips and lifted him up. Dean wrapped his legs around the alpha's waist, shivering as their cocks brushed for a second. Novak sat back on the desk, lining his cock up with Dean's hole again and looking at Dean with a raised brow.

Dean arched his back and shifted his legs so he could move easier, slowly sinking down on Novak's cock, moaning deeply as he felt every inch sliding over his inner walls. He pressed his lips to the alpha's, just a brush of a kiss, and whimpered softly when he finally sat fully on Novak's cock; his length buried so much deeper inside of Dean at this angle, reaching places he really didn't think anyone had before.

"So tight," Novak murmured, cupping the back of Dean's head and rocking his hips lightly. Dean shivered and clenched around him, lips parting enough for Novak to slip his tongue into Dean's mouth. "Ride me, puppy, come on," he whispered into Dean's mouth. Dean dropped his head, nose pressing against Novak's left clavicle. He lifted his hips up, lowering himself slowly and gasping at the feel. "Good boy, just like that. Fuck my cock, little one. Mm, fuck..."

Dean obediently rocked his hips, sliding up and down Novak's cock, little gasps of air escaping his lips. "Mr. Novak," he sobbed, clutching at the alpha's firm body. He felt Novak's pulsing member deep inside of him, lightly stroking over his prostate and sending sparks of pleasure coursing through his heated body. Dean's cock rubbed lightly over Novak's abdomen, the tip weeping and leaking onto the man's skin, making the slide so much easier.

Dean could already feel another orgasm building, a coil tightening and tightening and tightening in his belly. "Kiss me," he groaned softly into Novak's shoulder. "Please." Novak complied, pulling back and brushing their lips together, nipping at Dean's lips harshly. He kissed him deeply, tongue teasing over Dean's once he allowed the alpha entrance into his mouth. Dean felt tingles all over his body, a shiver racing up and down his spine from the kiss alone.

Novak pulled back, a thin string of saliva keeping their lips connected, and thrust up hard enough that Dean bounced on his cock twice. "Mine," he murmured, biting and licking at Dean's jaw, moving to his ear and then down the side of his neck, over his throat - stopping to suck hard enough to leave a proper bruise, before continuing down. He bit and pulled at the skin just below Dean's throat, licking the marks he left behind as he went down further and further.

Dean arched his back, rocking his hips in circles, moving up and down just enough for them both to feel it. Novak's arms supported Dean as he leaned back far enough for the alpha to gain access to Dean's nipples. Dean wasn't prepared for the startling pleasure that erupted in his chest when Novak tenderly sucked his left nipple into his mouth, tongue teasingly laving at the nub.

He moaned and buried his hands in Novak's hair, pulling lightly. His hips jerked as the alpha bit his sensitive nipple, pulling back with the nub firmly stuck between his teeth, letting the skin be pulled from between them. "Fuck," Dean croaked, cock twitching and ass fluttering around his teacher. Novak gave his right nipple the same treatment, alternating between them, sucking and licking and biting and pulling; making them feel chafed and responsive.

Novak pulled Dean back against his body and stood, turning and laying him down on the wooden surface of the desk, lips attaching themselves to Dean's neck. "I want you to come for me," he murmured, reaching between their bodies and grasping Dean's cock, hand tight and firm around the small length. Dean squirmed beneath him, bucking into his hand desperately and whining pitifully.

He pulled out of Dean almost all the way, shifting around and slamming back inside of him, ramming into Dean's prostate. He sobbed and arched his back, hips jerking. "A-again, p-ple-please," Dean clenched his eyes shut, trembling hands pawing at the hard desk, unable to find purchase. Novak easily complied, fucking in and out of Dean, aiming for his prostate with each thrust of his hips. Dean wrapped his legs tightly around Novak's waist, heels digging into the alpha's lower back and ass. "S'close-"

"So close?" Novak laughed into Dean's throat, nibbling lightly at the underside of his chin. "Come on then, boy." Dean met Novak's thrusts, bucking into his hands at the same time.

"Please," he whispered pitifully, needy and unable to achieve his orgasm. "M-more, please- I-I- oh, fu-c-ck m-me," he stammered, arching his back and wailing softly, coming messily between their chests. Novak grunted and then tensed, letting out a cry into Dean's chest, hips jerking against his ass. Dean felt him come inside of him and groaned, melting back against the desk as Novak fucked in and out of him a few inches, riding out his orgasm.

Dean felt Novak's knot press against his hole, nudging lightly but not trying to go in. He panted softly and stared at the drop tile ceiling. "Uh," he felt Novak gingerly pulling out of him and slowly sat up, wincing at the sudden soreness in his ass. He looked around at the mess of clothes and papers he hadn't realized were even there that had fallen. Dean locked eyes with Novak then looked away, cheeks burning with shame.

He just fucked his teacher.

He couldn't even believe that he'd forgotten Novak was his teacher.

Dean pushed himself off the desk and stood, wincing as slick and come ran down his leg. Novak cleaned himself with something and threw it away, and pulled his boxers and pants up but didn't bother buttoning them. He turned Dean around and shifted slightly before wiping at the come with something soft. Dean glanced between his legs to see it was Kleenex.

Novak cleaned both their chests and tossed out the messy pieces of Kleenex once he finished. He pressed against Dean's back and placed a tender kiss to Dean's bruised neck. "My name is Castiel," he said quietly, nose rubbing in the soft, short hairs at the nape of Dean's neck.

"Cas," Dean shortened his name, twisting around to stare him in the eye. "So... What... uh..."

"That was very sudden, Dean. I'm sorry if... if I-"

"Don't. You didn't do anything I didn't want," Dean pecked Castiel on the lips, flushing slightly as the alpha's eyes darkened slightly.

"May I court you?" Castiel asked, eyes twitching away from and back to Dean's nervously. Dean licked his lips and shrugged, nodding and unsuccessfully trying to hide a smile. Castiel bumped their noses together teasingly and once more buried his face in Dean's neck. He breathed deeply for a moment, shuddering hard enough for Dean to feel and see.

Castiel stepped back and cleared his throat looking around for his clothes and beginning to put the rest of them on. "I must speak with your parents about this," Castiel said. "I would like to court you properly, and by that I mean... I mean no sex, or kissing. Or... or really any physical contact until we decided we wish to mate, _if_  we mutually decide to mate."

Dean gaped at him, clenching his jaw and wondering why the hell they couldn't touch. Castiel's lips twitched, amused, and he looked down at the floor as he pulled his shirt on. Dean huffed and grabbed the French front shirt placket, pulling him closer and kissing him deeply. Castiel groaned softly and curled a hand possessively over Dean's hip, bringing his lower body closer.

"Dean," he almost whined, turning his head to the side and breathing heavily. "Stop."

"Never," Dean grinned at him and stepped back, picking up his clothes and dusting them, pulling them on and closing them all properly. "So, Mr. Novak," Dean smoothed his hands down his school uniform. "What now?"

"Now," Castiel said, adjusting his tie and beginning to tie it. "We must speak to the headmaster about this and call your parents."

"We should shower first," Dean said, rocking on his heels and smiling innocently at Castiel. The alpha nodded, wrinkling his nose slightly as he sniffed himself. "We reallllly smell like sex."

"I agree. Let's go."

"We should use your shower," Dean said, still smiling. "I heard the professors get bigger, much more _private_  bathrooms."

"Dean," Castiel growled, suddenly realizing where he was going. Dean winked and went to his desk, gathering his things before going back over to Castiel.

"It'll be faster," he said, nodding seriously. "Plus I get to help you wash up... and you could help me... and there could be a blowjob somewhere in there too." Dean leaned closer, struggling to hold his smile at bay. "And you could rim me," his voice dropped to a husky drawl, which clearly affected Castiel a great deal, if his rapidly growing pupils and tense body was anything.

"Rim you, hmm?" Castiel muttered, eyeing Dean up and down like he was a piece of meat. He grinned slightly and pressed his lips to Dean's ear. "Have you ever been rimmed, puppy?" Dean shivered and shook his head negatively. "I'm going to eat you out until your knees weaken, your thighs quiver, tears stream down your face and you have nothing left to offer me."

"Fuck," he whimpered, reaching forward to grab onto Castiel's blazer. "Please do," he begged, ass clenching. Castiel grinned darkly, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that! Comments and kudos are welcomed and appreciated! <3


End file.
